


Heart to Heart

by taekwonmeover



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dialogue-Only, Fluff, Humour, M/M, navi are bffs forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekwonmeover/pseuds/taekwonmeover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[AU] Best friends Hakyeon and Wonsik have a long talk. As usual, Hakyeon does most of the talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart to Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift fic to congratulate my kpop bff livingindanger on her new job! YOLOKORO! I also edited out the typos finally! Yay!

"How did you even, like what made you say yes to him?"  
"What, you think I am too old to catch the eye of a younger man? How dare you, Wonsik, I thought you were my friend!"  
"Hyung that's not what I am saying at all and you know it - ow!"  
"So disrespectful to your hyungs..why do I put up with this kind of insolence? Just because I am five years older than him, he's an adult and at least I have a boyfriend-"  
"- but he has you saved on his phone as 'creeper'..."  
"- IT'S A SIGN OF AFFECTION! and when was the last time you went out on a date? Huh?"  
"Please stop pinching me hyung it hurts."  
"Shush. Tell me when - and I mean a proper date not those ones you have with Jaehwan where you treat him - hey and why don't you treat me? He is your hyung but you-"  
"Hyung-"  
"-treat him like he is younger than you and he is always holding your hand do you know how many photos of you two together he has on his phone?"  
"Hyung.."  
"He keeps showing Sanghyukkie and sends them to me and says that you two make a cuter couple than us; do you know how rude that is?"  
"Hakyeon hyung I-"  
"You two are cute but not as cute as me and Sanghyukkie, so next time you take Jaehwan out tell him if he sends me another pic I will chop his neck so hard he will never see straight again. And-"  
"Hakyeon hyung could you please listen to me for a second? I asked you to meet me-"  
"You know you pulled me out of an important class too, right? I need to practice for the show and taking this one off so close and did you know Sanghyukkie said he won't come to see me dance he would rather go watch Taekwoon's soccer match than see me! I am his boyfriend don't you think I should have priority over Taekwoon?"  
"..that's his older brother though..."  
"Of course you would take his side, you have been to every single play your little sister has been in and you have no boyfriend who needs your time-"  
"..not because of choice...hyung...I-"  
"You're coming right? Jaehwan said he already bought two tickets on opening night-"  
"Him and Hongbin are going. I have an exam on.."  
"But you are coming!"  
"On closing night, yeah. Hyung I really need to talk to you about something..."  
"Why didn't you tell me that at the start? I have been waiting patiently this whole time listening and instead - wait is it about Sanghyuk? You don't think we're right for each other, do you? Is it because he's taller than me-"  
"No hyung..I actually... I think you two are perfect for each other. He always used to ask me about you, every time I met up with him. He liked you for a very long time, he just needed time to work up the nerve."  
"He already has a lot of nerve!"  
"So do you, but how long did you wait? He asked you..."  
"But that's different! I had to be sure...so...what kind of things would he ask?"  
"Why don't you ask him yourself? You two are going out-"  
"Yes but he's not going to tell me! You know how he is Wonsik, he pretends he doesn't even know when my birthday is but then I saw his phone and on the calendar there are lovehearts all over the day!"  
"Really? That's sweet."  
"And yet! Listen Wonsik don't fall in love with someone who is like this, they will only cause you pain and stress. He won't even let me hold his hand!"  
"He kisses you in front of everyone though."  
"That's because he knows it makes me embarrassed! He loves to torture me, you know last week he sat in my rehearsal and ignored me every time I looked over at him? Who does that? Why was he there if he wasn't going to pay attention to me."  
"Hyung you are the main in the ballet - he couldn't have ignored you if he tried."  
"Oh he tried, believe me."  
"Wait what are you doing?"  
"What does it look like? I'm calling that ungrateful brat to tell him he needs to pay more attention to me and he shouldn't be going to Taekwoon's match he should be coming to see- hey GIVE THAT BACK!"  
"-hyung -OW ! - THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD WHY STOP WHY ARE YOU PINCHING ME OW STOP-"  
"YOU NEVER LISTEN-"  
"NO YOU NEVER LISTEN. I AM TRYING TO TELL YOU I CONFESSED TO TAEKWOON HYUNG AND HE REJECTED ME AND INSTEAD YOU KEEP HITTING ME."  
"....."  
"....."  
"......"  
"....oh."  
"....yeah...hyung...sorry...I shouldn't have shouted at you...I..."  
"No, Wonsik-ah. I'm sorry. I..didn't know. Come here-"  
"..yeah well it wasn't like I told everyone. It's not really a big deal I mean he gets confessed to every day I wasn't really expecting him to say yes to someone like me-"  
"Wait what do you mean someone like you? You are sweet and handsome and taller than him, what was he thinking saying no??"  
"Hyung that's...don't it's okay I only wanted you to know. It's not like he even showed much interest in me I was aiming too high I-"  
"Shut up. And give me my phone."  
"Wha- ok here. Why? Wait who are you calling?"  
"Sanghyuk."  
"You aren't going to shout at him are you?"  
"No of course not... -hello? Sanghyuk? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOUR IDIOT BROTHER-  
"HYUNG STOP-"  
"-No get off Wonsik I am not talking to you I am talking to Hyuk - JUNG SANGHYUK YOU NEED TO EXPLAIN TO ME RIGHT NOW WHY TAEKWOON REJECTED WONSIK'S CONFESSION - NO DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP - YOU - huh? .......Is that what he said? Really? He told you that...........? You know this would have been so much easier if your brother wasn't a complete idiot, you know that right? YAH I AM NOT THE IDIOT DON'T YOU- WHY CAN'T YOU BE KIND TO ME ONCE IN A WHILE- Hyukkie-ah.....don't....h-hey Wonsik is right here...ok we'll talk when I get home. I love you! Come see me tomorrow tonight ok? YAH!"  
"Rkeksrsjsjdnwkaxkw."  
"I can't hear you when your head is in your hands you know. Speak up Wonsik."  
"Why did you tell him? He is going to make fun of me and I can't - this is terrible god -"  
"Hyuk isn't that cruel - don't give me that look - he wouldn't. Plus, he told me something really interesting about Taekwoon."  
"...."  
"Don't you want to know what it is?"  
"...not really. Hyung I am trying to get over him why do you want to torture me?"  
"Psh, you big crybaby come here. There. Now listen, you apparently have a lot to learn about life with Taekwoon. Hyuk said you need to go to his game tomorrow night."  
"B-but I have an exam."  
"Finish early. You're smart-"  
"-hyung you're thinking of Hongbin - OW!"  
"Stop acting like this. You ARE smart. You are going to finish your exam - you will ace it - and then Taemin will give you a ride to the game and you are going to wait until the end of the match when Taekwoon wins and then be there at the front of the seats with Hyuk and everything will be okay."  
"Hyung..I don't think-"  
"-Sh. I have spoken. You are going to listen to me and that's the end of discussion."  
"But I don't think he will want to see me after today I don't want to make it more awkward than it already is for any of us."  
"Why can't you trust me on this?"  
"Hakyeon hyung...I appreciate...you trying to make me feel better but-"  
"I am, but not the way you think. Look, can you trust me on this? When have I ever let you down?"  
"Well there was that time when I was six you said you'd catch me when I jumped from that cherry tree and-"  
" No no no that's different we were kids then and you always bring that up and plus if you hadn't broken your arm you never would have met Taekwoon at the hospital so if anything you should be thanking me for helping you find the love of your life! Where's my thanks huh? For bringing you two together you even ignored me and followed him around for months and you wrote him poems about - what was it again? 'Your smile is like a caterpillar it makes me squirm and shout and that's what being best friends is all about'. God you were in love with him since then weren't you?"  
"Hyung-"  
"And you gave him flowers at our high school graduation-"  
"-I got you flowers too-!"  
"But his were roses and mine were just peonies-"  
"That's your favourite!"  
"And that stupid lion toy in the soccer jersey. You know Sanghyuk told me he still has that thing on his desk?"  
"He does...why...would he..?"  
"Guess you're going to have to ask him tomorrow after his game!"  
"But!"  
"No buts. You are going. It is all planned. The Almighty Cha will take care of everything."  
".. That's what I'm afraid of.."  
"What was that??!"  
"Nothing, hyung...."

 

//

"Sanghyuk told me all about it. WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME HE EVEN TOOK PHOTOS OF YOU TWO BUT NOT A SINGLE CALL FROM YOU? And you're meant to be my best friend, Wonsik. How dare you."  
"Hyung I was - I mean we were kinda busy..."  
"Yes I saw from the photos. So. Tell me. I want word for word. Don't forget to include the part where I am amazing and planned everything perfectly and you are forever indebted to your perfect hyung for- "  
"- Hyung. You already know what happened why are you making me?"  
"Because you know how Sanghyuk tells stories! It's just 'photo of you two kissing. Caption: aren't they gross kekekeke.' Then he has the nerve to tell me that it's none of my business and it was my fault for not being there but I had a performance damnit you think I didn't want to be there -"  
"There's not...I mean..not a lot to tell."  
"What did he say to you? Start from there. When he saw you on when you arrived."  
"He...I.. well I finished early. Sanghyuk picked me up. Not Taemin. How could you even try to pressure him into driving me there by threatening to cancel his dance solo next week?"  
"I was desperate. TRUE LOVE NEEDED TO FIND A WAY and I thought it was a good idea. He had a car."  
"So did Sanghyuk and he was going to the game. Why would you - never mind no don't say it."  
"Hurry up and get to the good bit!"  
"Fine. Taekwoon-hyung was already out on the field warming up when we arrived. He only looked at me once and didn't return my wave-"  
"-was that when you sent me a dozen texts about how this was the worst idea ever and that he hates you and you don't know why you're here?"  
"Yeah. So we watched the match and I just felt dumb being there it wasn't like he cared."  
"Awww Shikkie-ah."  
"Um so Taekwoon-hyung scored three goals, he played amazing. Hyuk was off his seat and shouting during the whole thing. When there was a break I guess well Hyuk and I talked and he told me to cheer up. It was awkward. He knew- thanks a lot by the way-"  
"-you're welcome-"  
"Don't look so smug. We didn't talk about it much and just watched the game. After they won, Hyuk and I waited near Taekwoon-hyung's car. They took forever because they won I guess and Hyuk left for the bathroom so when Taekwoon-hyung arrived we were alone. Now I know the sneaky Hyuk planned this-"  
"-he had help-"  
"Gee I wonder who from? Probably from the person who asked for photo evidence?"  
"Don't be mad, you loved it. Ahhhhh you're going red you did love it you had Taekwoonie all to yourself!"  
"Hyung shut it!"  
"Psh I know you can't hurt a fly you can't scare me with that look. Go on! Get to the best bit!"  
"Well...so he came over to me and he gave me a hug and I thought he was just going to leave it at saying sorry but he....well...um...."  
"Come on out with it it's not like I didn't already see!"  
"Ok so he kissed me. And said he was sorry. He didn't know how to say it when I confessed. And I took him by surprise and I left before he could speak but I mean he lowered his head and turned away! What was I meant to think? He didn't chase after me or call or try to say he liked me then so of course I thought it was a rejection he just..well he told me he had been waiting until after I graduated to tell me how he felt so I didn't get distracted and he had wanted to confess to me first but I guess I kind of beat him to it..."  
"And? And???"  
"And then your boyfriend ruined the moment by saying we were gross old men and should kiss somewhere else and he made fun of me for crying. He called me a sheep and Taekwoon laughed! He laughed at me."  
"-well you do have white hair and I warned you about getting that perm but noooooo you had to listen to your beloved Jaehwan. Why doesn't anyone listen to me? And why are you still blushing?"  
"-skdnsdnsmmm."  
"STOP MUMBLING and tell me. What else happened?"  
"W-well Hyuk left and Taekwoon gave me a lift..."  
"OH MY GOSH YOU TWO DIDN'T! MY PRECIOUS WONSIK IS GROWING UP-"  
"YAH HAKYEON! STOP THINKING- WE DIDN'T! We only cuddled and a f-few kisses. It wasn't anything more than that."  
"With the way Taekwoon looks at you, it won't be long though~"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Taekwoon's liked you for ages, everyone else could tell but Jaehwan made us promise back in high school -"  
"-wait was THAT what that intervention for you was for in the old history classroom?"  
"It wasn't just for me! Hongbin was there too...anyway he made us promise to not interfere. I never thought it would take seven years for you two to stop being stupid otherwise I never would have agreed-"  
"But how did you even know he liked me like that?"  
"Really? He always asked you to go to his matches. He makes you lunches -jerk never made ME any- and he is always around you. Plus we all knew he was so jealous of how much you played with Jaehwan-"  
"But Jaehwan-hyung and Hongbin-"  
"Yeah but you two are too cute together and Taekwoon - didn't you notice how he'd always kick one of you or just leave?"  
"Well...now that you mention it..."  
"So. Are you guys official?"  
"W-well I mean yeah he asked if I could be...um his and I said yes. So we're yeah. AK STOP IT YOU'RE SO HEAVY-"  
"I'M SO PROUD OF ME. I FOUND YOU TRUE LOVE."  
"...."  
"..what?"  
"I guess...yeah...that's what we have..."  
"...."  
"...Hyung?"  
"Yeah, Shikkie?"  
"Thanks. For helping."  
"Awwww, for you I would do anything."  
"Even stop trying to make me learn that Wonder Girls routine?"  
"BUT WE LOOK SO CUTE! PLUS Taekwoon said you looked good when we practiced last time~"  
"...h-he did?"  
"Mhmm!"  
"O-ok... I guess... we could..practice again some time.."  
"YES!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Talk to me @cosmicrunaway on twitter (:


End file.
